In recent years, in the field of mobile communications such as portable telephone, in addition to call services and mail services, the realization of various types of services have taken place. Of these services, in particular, an increasing development of a service using transmission/reception of dynamic images, such as video telephone between mobile communication terminals and streaming by access to the internet, is expectable in the future.
Moreover, the volume of such dynamic image data to be transmitted/received between mobile communication terminals is larger than that of still image or text data which have been used in conventional services. Still moreover, the mobile communication terminal users using services based on the transmission/reception of dynamic images between the mobile communication terminals have increased in number. For reason, the mobile communications for the above-mentioned dynamic image transmission/reception services requires an efficient delivery of communication data.
In general, in a case in which difficulty is experienced in making transmission at the original dynamic image data rate due to the restrictions such as radio band, transmission line capacity or mobile communication terminal capability, the transmission is made in a manner such that the dynamic image data forming a large volume of data in the mobile communications is converted into a lower data rate in a communicable range. In this way, the dynamic image streaming services have been offered to the mobile communication terminals. In this connection, in the mobile communication terminals which have received the dynamic image streaming, the dynamic image data has been abandoned after the execution by an application.
Since the dynamic image communication service requires a large volume of data as mentioned above, in consideration of communication facilities and communication environments, an efficient communication has been realized while decreasing the data rate. Accordingly, the quality of the dynamic image transmitted becomes lower than that of the original image. Therefore, in the case of carrying out the dynamic image service in the mobile communications, the dynamic image data is transmitted in a state where the data rate is lowered due to the restrictions such as communication facilities and communication environments, which degrades the quality of the dynamic image with respect to the original.
For offering the dynamic image service to the users, an important object is to improve the degradation of service quality stemming from the degradation of the quality of dynamic image to be offered to the mobile communication terminals in comparison with that of the original through the use of any means while maintaining the efficiency of data transmissions.
Meanwhile, there are a technique (see patent document 1) of transferring still image data taken by a camera built in a portable terminal to a device on a network carrier side and a technique (see patent document 2) of transferring HTML (HyperText Markup Language), still image data, text data or the like to an internet binder made to manage data for each account.
According to the technique written in the patent document 2, at the access through a portable telephone to a page open to the public on the internet, the information on the page is managed in the internet binder in accordance with an instruction from the portable telephone so that an MFP or user PC can receive the data held in the internet binder.
However, in the case of the technique written in the aforesaid patent document 2, since the data on the page open to the public on the internet and accessed by the portable telephone is transferred to the internet binder which is a network carrier side device designed to manage the account data, the access to the transferred data in the MFP or user PC requires an operation of inputting a user ID or password for the account authentication, and others.
That is, in the technique written in the aforesaid patent document 2, even in a case in which the MFP or user PC again receives the data once fetched, the user authentication becomes necessary. Therefore, there is still a room of improvement in view of the quality of dynamic image providing service.
The present invention has been developed in consideration of these problems, and it is an object of the invention to provide a data communication system and data communication method capable of regenerating data, once fetched by a mobile communication terminal, through the use of his/her own different terminal without conducting the user authentication, thereby drastically improving the quality of a dynamic image service to be offered to users while maintaining the efficiency of communication data including dynamic images.
Patent Document 1                Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. HEI 10-149309        
Patent Document 2                Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-123461        